Cancel Castle
by castlefang
Summary: It had been a long roller coaster of a day and she just wanted to end the day on a high note with her husband and a hot meal.
Kate shut the shower off, wrung her hair out and reached out blindly for a towel.

"What the hell?"

"Here you go," her husband said excitedly as he passed his wife a neatly folded towel "I just got them from the dryer," he says as he drops a stack of towels onto the shelf, "I thought you might like it warm and fluffy."

"Thanks, Babe. Who is better than you?" She teased. "Oh Castle can you pour me some of that Barolo your mom brought over last night? I think it would go perfect with their bolegnese"

"Ok, should I chill it while we wait?"

"Wait for what? I thought the food got here…I heard the bell" his wife whined.

"Oh yeah, no. That was Teddy from 4D, he wanted to know if I could proofread his kid's college essay. You know Theodora? The tall girl with the long hair, the thick glasses, braces. Sweet kid. Shame about the name, though. Its almost like it sealed the deal. Well, I guess that is what you get when you're Theodore Throckmorton III and you end up with five daughters," Castle absentmindedly rambled.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked exasperatedly. "I'm sorry. I am just so hungry and I feel like we've been waiting forever."

"Well, it has been a while. But I am surprised you're even complaining. The look you gave me when I first suggested we order Marco's was not one of mouthwatering desire."

Kate began to pull on a pair of pajama bottoms. "Well, the last few times I ordered from them the bread was stale and the soup was lukewarm, another time the combo pairings were all wrong."

"So, why did you let me order from them? Here I thought you were a fan."

"I was. I mean I am. I just think they've…I don't know. I mean some of their stuff is so sooo good. Their pizza is a bit rubbery but all their pasta dinners are the best you're going to find outside of Brooklyn. And yeah the last few dinners have been a bit lacking, but a girl can hope," she said as she dropped her towel in the hamper. "Right?"

"Um, yeah right," Castle muttered as he became engrossed with his freshly showered wife tousled hair.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?" he said decidedly distracted.

"Call them up and find out what is taking them so long. _Please._ I'd call them myself but I am so hungry, I am bound to snap at whoever answers."

"Consider it done, Captain" he said as he retrieved his phone and walked out of the bathroom.

Beckett grabbed a pair of socks and made her way towards the kitchen when she saw Castle's face. Uh-oh he was annoyed. She made her way towards him as he placed the Barolo in the freezer. "No, no. I ordered the pasta bolegnese and the chicken Marsala. Yes, I, no please don't put me on hold again, please…Damnit! I'm on hold" he said as he turned towards Kate.

"I gathered that," Kate said as she grabbed two plates. "What's up? Why are you on hold?"

"They screwed up the order. The chicken Marsala is on its way but they forgot to include the pasta Bolegnese."

"Seriously?" She half screamed. "I was so looking forward to this, and I am so hungry, and now they just exclude me from the meal? Ugh, I should've known they'd screw it up!"

"I don't know if I'd say they are excluding you. They are just not including you, I guess" he says as he half shrugs apologetically.

"And what exactly is the difference?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess there isn't one but…we've learned our lesson. We won't order fro—yes, yes I am here. How long will it take to..? Oh I see." He covered his phone with his hand and looked over to Beckett, "They say they don't have any more Bolegnese sauce. They say—"

"Oh come on, for real? Why would they not have said that from the beginning? Why drag us in deeper? Oh, I am so mad right now. Just tell them to forget it. We'll make PB&J and pour a few glasses of milk instead."

Castle turned away and said something into his phone. As Beckett grabbed the milk out of the fridge Castle pulled his phone away from his ear. "Kate they said their delivery guy is just around the block. Why don't we just let him in, you eat that and I can eat a PB&J."

"No! Just tell them to forget it. If they can't get their story straight, I don't want any parts of it."

"Kate, don't you think you are being just a bit dramatic? Just a teensy weensy bit," he said as he gestured with his hand, "just a little?"

"No. I think they are being ridiculous. Tell them to forget it! Just cancel the order, Castle. Seriously. They take our order, get us all pumped, and then they just deliver on half. Hell no. Just forget it. Cancel the order. I am dead serious. Cancel, Castle. Its not worth it at this point. Just cancel it."


End file.
